


Order 66

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Ficlet, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Slash, becomig Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your heart shatters into a milion pieces, as the bond you once shared with Obi-Wan vanishes once and for all from your mind."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order 66

There's nothing you can do to stop tears from running down your pale cheeks.

Thirteen years together, side by side with Obi-Wan Kenobi, yet you're here...betraying him.

Kneeled at Chancellor Palpatine's feet, you're literally denying thirteen years spent with your master. Thirteen years of care...and love.

As you pledge yourself to your new Sith Master, you can clearly feel the strong bond between you and Obi-Wan getting weaker and distant.

And, though he's far away from you, he can feel the same.

How do you cope with breaking your lover's heart?

How do you cope with breaking your own heart too?

You're doing this in order to protect him. Or this is what you say to yourself just to stay strong.

Just to not pull back.

_LiarLiarLiar._

Master Darth Sidious told you to leave him, for he wouldn't join the Darkness as you did. You frankly think tour new master's right: Obi-Wan was born a Jedi, and as a Jedi he would have died.

But not by your hands, here's another thing your sure as hell of.

You will never, ever get his blood on your fingers.

You will never take his life.

Even now that the Darkness sorround you, even now that you feel the Dark Force's heat in your bones, you love him more than you've ever loved yourself.

Master Sidious knows this. Every single being who can use the force can sense it.

But love won't make you the great Sith Lord you aspire to be.

"Wipe it away, Master Sidious. Please. Wipe all the emotions away from me!"

You cry out, almost in a physical pain.

_TraitorTraitorTraitor._

Your new master's grin gets wider, as he quietly speaks in a fake soppy voice.

"As you ask, my dear apprentice."

Your heart shatters into a milion pieces, as the bond you once shared with Obi-Wan vanishes once and for all from your mind.

You're clean now.

You're a new you, made of pure anger and hate.

You're the perfect weapon.

Anakin Skywalker, the lovely blond with a cunning smile and the sweetest blue eyes, is dead.

 

 

 

_"Good! Execute Order Sixty-Six!"_

 


End file.
